The Chronicles of Valance Tod
by 1995penguin
Summary: Sequel to BlackCatsNBats, years later after birth of their daughter Valance Tod, Val is no ordinary vampire shes half vampire half witch! Now she has to watch out for a vengeful vampire who's hot on her trail. Rated M for references
1. Prologue

Prologue: Birth

Vlad placed his head lovingly on his lover's beautiful, lifeful bloated chest. He sighed as he felt a reasurring kick erupt from it. He rubbed his hand as his wife smiled down at him and stroked his hair reassuringly.

" Just think, in a month or two, we'll become parents" Vlad smiled brightly as he thumbed the outtie belly button that she now had.

Hayley chuckled as she herself began to rub her stomach. She sat in her chair and felt the baby keep kicking inside.

" Yes, parents again..." Hayley motioned to the baby crib parched in the far side of the room, soft little putters came and an occasional coo. Hayley and Vlad both smiled as Vlad helped Hayley up and held her close as they both walked to the crib.

One tiny baby was laying on his back, wearing a light blue striped onsie and he had midnight black peach fuzz on his head. He was the one who puttered his lips and when he did, Vlad chuckled as he saw a bleach white fang peek through. Hayley rubbed his stomach and watched as the little boy smiled. She bent down and gave her son a sweet little kiss on his forehead.

" Sweet dreams Xavier"

Vlad then motioned to the other part of the crib which held the other tiny boy in it. He layed on his stomach and cooed, however his dark blue eyes were open and he was just cooing to himself. Hayley picked up the boy and cuddled him close.

He too had the midnight black peach fuzz and wore the same outfit except with the intinals E on it. Hayley smiled as she thumbed his lips and saw him smile, two small fangs were elongated which meant he wanted a little midnight snack. Vlad nodded and left the nursery to grab a bottle.

Hayley walked back to her chair and and began to rock the little boy.

A year ago Hayley gave birth to twin boys. Half Vampire twin boys that is. They both had the same hair color, and the same pale complexion and one thing for sure, they were the spitting image of Vlad himself.

Hayley got pregnant after their honeymoon and was worried when she informed Vlad of the news. Instead he picked her up and hugged her and told her he was very happy he was going to start a family of his own.

After that the two were born and they were happy, however secretly Hayley wanted a little girl.

After convencing Vlad for a while, he smiled and agreed. Trying after a month, Hayley was glad that she was pregnant again she once again told Vlad, and he was more than happy.

" Here" Vlad handed her a baby bottle full of A+ for him, immedatly Ethan began to nuzzle and suck on the nipple. Hayley stroked his soft hair, and looked at his beautiful dark blue eyes that looked like hers.

Vlad came behind her and smiled as he kissed her forehead and watched as she fed Ethan. Suddenly he looked up and chuckled, Hayley looked over to the crib and saw two dark eyes peering over them at the crib.

Little Xavier was up as well.

Vlad picked him up and went downstairs to grab another bottle.

After Ethan gave his little coo of approval, Hayley set him down in the crib and watched as Ethan looked at her contently. She rubbed his tummy to which he burped and giggled. She bent down to kiss him and watched as Vlad placed an already sleeping Xavier down in the crib with his brother, moments later Ethan drifted off.

Vlad smiled and held onto his wife and kissed her.

" Come on honey, lets get some rest...after all with 3 babies none of us will get a moments peace"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Valance Tod

It had already been a month, her father had to stay in Elysia for some unsettled business leaving her and her disoriented brothers.

" Mom! where are my skinnies? Tammy's gonna be here in an hour!" Valance Tod yelled from her room atop the stairs, her black ripped skinnies were missing and that was no good. Expecially since it was rumored that Jamie Nixson was joining them on their trip to Stokerton.

" Val I told you, you wore them for almost a week straight, it's time to wash them" Hayley replied from the bottom of the stairs as she started working on supper for her brothers.

Val rolled her eyes in anger, clearly it didn't matter...so what she had a mustard stain from when Tammy's sandwhich drippled onto her lap at that lunch period. And ok...maybe she fell in dirt from playing baseball for gym other than that they were fine.

" Wear another pair" Her mother recolied.

Val muttered in anger but found another pair of skinnies that were cordroy blue and had a couple rips but nothing big, she threw on her converse sneakers she got for christmas from her father and wore the black woodened necklace she got from her mom. She looked at herself in the mirror and freyed her hair.

She liked her long flowing blond hair like her mom's and her bright amber eyes she recieved from her father. She smiled and saw a tiny fang protude from her gums and figured a snack was in order. Before she left her vanity, Val put in a black rubber ear ring in her left ear and smiled.

She walked out and down the stairs and into the fridge where her mom had blood pudding all ready for her. Whenever mom got bored she would take Jell-o and mix it with blood packets and put wrap over them and freeze them. Val took one and ate it, she smiled mom always had made blood taste so good.

Mom walked out and pursed your lips.

" You know your father's thoughts on Tammy right? the Poes and Tod's don't get along very well"

Val rolled her eyes again. So apparently her father and Tammy's father, Eddie didn't get along only because he was a vampire paparizzi that only wanted to expose him as the monster he was.

Even Eddie was scared of Val, wouldn't even let her in his house only because he was worried that she would come in and suck him dry.

A car pulled up and honked it's horn. Val smiled as she knew it was finally a chance to escape. She kissed her mom and said good bye to Xavier and Ethan and stepped into Tammy's yellow Volkswagan beetle. Tammy was was a year older than Val and the same age as her brothers.

" Hey girl sup?" Her car smelled of vanilla mixed with a coconut and made the illusion of a summer tropical beach.

" Oh the usual, brothers playing Xbox and mom overworking" I replied as she back out of the drive way and began driving towards Stokerton, Tammy smiled as she pushed her glasses back up the ridge of her nose and put a finger on her lips as if to tell to be quiet.

" Don't worry I won't tell about us sneaking to Stokerton" Val snuck in her seat and sighed.

Her father had told her ever since she was born to stay away from Stokerton mostly because of the Elysia and the fact lately it was being quiet and secretive which was way her father had stayed for almost a month.

" It's no biggie Tam," Val checked the back seat and frowned she turned back to Tammy, cocked and eyebrow and in a smooth tongue clicked.

" Where's Jamie?"

Tammy flipped a strand of brown shoulderlength hair and smiled shyly she pulled to a stop as she turned to face Val.

" Couldn't make it"

" Don't lie, you only said that to lure me out" Val sighed heartbroken for some reason.

" Well duh, Valance you've been in your house ever since Vlad has been in Elysia and you don't wanna call me or do anything so what else was I supposed to say?" Val narrowed an eye and hastly chocked out with a whip of her tongue.

" Ummm what about hey Val it's me Tam wanna hang out?" It was Tammy's turn to sigh.

" Would you come out?"

" Probably not"

" Case in point"

Tammy drove past the Elysian building and Val felt her heart jutter as she pulled herself futhur into the seat, she told Tam to drive past it so she could avoid seeing it, but then again seeing as it was the tallest building in Stokerton, it seemed as if it watched over the city itself. Tammy drove along the main road and looked at for a passable lane, she swore as some old lady cut her off and drove in the new one and was pulled to a stop.

" Jamie's been hanging out at The Crypt lately, maybe you should go there... I mean" Tammy stared at her shirt with the fishnetting around her mid torso showing of her belly button and the two pieces of fabric which made the rest of the shirt, colored in her favorite color black.

" You are slightly gothic" Tammy pointed out. Val shrugged and tightened a lip upwards.

" Ya I supposse, but I mean he probably has a waiting list, tell me this list one girl who would not go out with a hot, senstitve boy?"

Tammy nodded as she pulled into Stokerton's mall parking lot and into underground parking. She got out and locked her car. She looked at Val who was still nervous of being caught. Tam smiled surely and patted her friend on the back.

" Hey relax ok? were here to have fun and fun were gonna have"

They spent almost two hours in the mall before Tammy and he stopped at a Mcdonalds for Tammys snack. Val waited patiently at a table fiddling with a straw before nimbly chewing an end, she pulled out and coyly smirked at her fang marks that pierced the yellow stripe.

Tammy walked over with a hamburger and two fries and a huge soda, she took a seat and handed a package of fries to Val. Val was taken back amused, she never ate human food it was only blood Tammy knew this, and she was glad she was nothing like her father.

" Just try, you might like them"

Val shrugged and pulled out a wiggly, soggy fry. She nearly cringed at the sight of it and stuck an end to her tongue and chewed and swallowed, before she knew it she ate another and another and another until they were gone. Val licked her fingers rid of the salt and looked up at Tammy.

" You were right those are good" Val smiled as Tammy mirrored her looks, Tammy took a sip of her root beer and coughed awkwardly.

" Actually, there was something I wanted to talk about as well, with you that is"

Val searched her empty red box hopeing to find another small fry wedged between the two small openings, discouraged when there were none, she pointed a finger and used her magic to make a couple more appear. She smiled and ate some more.

" Well thats one good thing about being a witch" Tammy praised as she licked some ketchup off her fingers after taking a bite of her cheeseburger.

" Half witch remember? I'm also half vampire as well" Val reminded her as she pointed a salted finger at her.

" Ya well anyways I'm dating Xavier" She blushed as she watched Val's eyes widen and her mouth open agape.

" My brother Xavier?"

Tammy nodded embarrassed.

" Good for him, oh and you as well, Xavier wouldn't shut up about you when he first met you and he fell in love with you...so when did he say so?" Val chuckled as she thought of her foreloan brother back in second grade when he met an oh la la Tammy Poe.

" Yesterday in Chemistry class, I couldn' t resist his look, he's so cute I couldn't say no" Tammy blushed brighter as she squirmed in her seat.

" Do you love him?" Val had to ask. She knew Tammy wasn't the one to break a man's heart but she wondered if so, she wouldn't want her nicest twin brother to get hurt that is.

" Yes, I always had a crush on him, Ethan is nothing like him"

" Ethan is more...of a dick" Val spat out but watched as parents gave her degrading looks making her pale face turn a little pink.

Tammy chuckled as she threw her trash in the bin and went around to look.

Little did Val know...someone was watching them.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Elysia

Vlas stood at the edge of Vlad's desk, awaiting the new vampire lord to come back from his morning meeting. He greeted his teeth as he saw the polished, primmed photo of Hayley Carla and him on their wedding, on the same beach where D'Ablo had tried to finish them off years ago. He grabbed his pen and smashed the tip of it, blotching ink all over her face and muttered to himself.

" Damn witch"

It was her fault afterall, he wouldn't have been dead if it weren't for her immense strength. Hell, it took him years to recover his ailing and he secretly hoped D'Ablo would do the same, however it was too late as his body was fed into the incenatar many, a long time ago.

" I apoligize Vlas, the meeting took longer than I hoped for" A tall, sweet voice walked in and in stepped Vlad. Vlas had notied he looked and speaked like Tomas now, a montone voice with a hush that gave him a mischievious type of sound. He narrowed his eyes silently but nodded as Vlad took his respective seat at his desk.

Vlad turned and glanced over his morning notes, he sighed frustrated as he ran a hand through his midnight black hair and his amber eyes scorned the page with dismissiveness. He peered up and Vlas and placed the papers on the magahongy desk.

" Vlas, have you heard anything about rumors circulating around?"

" No sir I have not, if I intend to ask what type?" Vlas knew exactly what he was talking about, but kept a cool head.

Vlad seemed to stare a bit at him, almost as if he was postitive he was lying, instead he sighed and placed his head in his palm and once again looked over his notes.

" Apparently there is a missgiver who has been cursing my family, saying things about murder and revenge...you postitive you don't know about that?" Vlad asked cooly.

Once again Vlas shook his head.

" No sir I do not, however I will keep an ear out for you"

" Thank you, you may leave I have another meeting to attend" Vlad announced as he took his papers and put them in his briefcase as he did he happened to peer across the bloted picture. His eyebrows cocked upwards before he licked the tip of his thumb and tried to clean it off, instead smudged it dearly. On the way out Vlas heard him mutter about a new picture frame before the oak doors came to a close.

Vlas let out a deep chuckle and walked towards the window and peered at the cityscape.

" Stupid fool..." He breated out as he heard the door open again and turned to see a girl walk in.

She had long black hair suspended into a ponytail and a long black arm band tattoo on her right arm, her eyes deep brown resembling scarlett and wearing camoflague pants and a black tank top with her pink bra straps showing. Vlas smiled and turned to greet his guest.

" Well.. Lillith, have you found our sights?"

Her eyes danced as she showed a small fang and slyly sat on Vlad's desk.

" Yes sugar, she's at Stokerton mall with some brunette girl, shall I finish her off right away?"

Vlas waved a dissmive hand and frowned slightly.

" No you know you are only the locator, I will deal with the hybrid" He then peered at a picture that must have fallen out of Vlad's briefcase, he picked it up and looked carefully at it.

Two twin boys were sitting, one smiling brightly the other crying, and in the middle a small blond peach fuzzed newborn was sitting between them. She was very small and looked very ill, instead he saw a small Elysian mark on her left wrist and how it glew, he peered and found her tiny black eyes were just starting to open.

That was her.

That was an abomination.

That needed to be stopped.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Surprise visits

" Dude! I told you the song of time is played like so..left, A, down not whatever the heck you were doing" Ethan scoulded Xavier for playing the wrong notes in _Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask._ Val sat on the couch reading her favorite book, _Flowers in the Attic._ She sighed as she turned the page and watched as Ethan smashed the controler into Xavier's head.

" Man, look cool it! I'm sorry Tammy told me she would go out with me alright?" Xavier stood up while brushing off some excess chip crumbs off his Nirvana smiley t-shirt. Ethan himself stood up and they looked like a mirror reflection.

" You could have said no, give me a chance with her Tammy Poe is goregous looks and acts nothing like her father at all, and besides did you see the size of her breasts? Better than little miss A-cup over here" He thumbed towards Val to which Val clamped her book shut and walked towards them.

Both the brothers backed up, knowing their little sis had some very strange powers.

" Both of you...just shut up" Val pratically whispered as she walked back to the couch and burried her head in the book. Ethan chuckled a little blaming her emotional outburst on PMS, Xavier walked over and held her shoulder.

" Sis? You feeling ok?" He had a soothing voice, one that did get irrating if it started breaking.

She peered from her book showing her amber eyes full of sadness, Val silently bit her lip, ignoring the pain from an elonged fang and sighed as she set the book down.

" It's just...I have a really bad feeling about all of this"

Xavier smiled and held her closer.

" What do you mean?"

" Dad, and this whole Elysia being secret around him...you did say it started around my birth right?" Val looked up as her blond bang sweeped across and hid one eye from her face.

Xavier swallowed his throat and silently nodded.

" Only because your-"

" A freak?" Val interuptted before turning to face Xavier completly

" Xavier, look I'm half vampire, half witch and half human I'm not supposed to be a tribryed some sort of thing that walks this earth...I dunno what I am" Val looked down and tried not to cry, sometimes she wondered why she was like this.

" Your a triforce" Ethan giggled, Xavier walked over and punched him in the head.

" Your not helping Ethan and how in the hell does a triforce represent Val?" He asked slightly confused.

" Easy she's part vampire, part witch and part human put them together and you got a triforce, now speaking of which can we get back to the damn game already?" Ethan growled as he curled his lips into a frown.

" Not yet I got some stuff I gotta do alright?" Xavier peered back at his sister and hugged her greatly.

" Valance, were all worried about dad...I bet mom's more than we are just don't take this out on yourself..." Xavier smiled and looked into her face, "Besides, I'm proud to be a brother of a vampire/witch hybrid I mean you can cast spells we can't do shit so...cheer up ok?" Xavier chuckled and before Val knew it she was smiling as well. Xavier patted her on the back and contuned the game.

Val stood up and walked to the kitchen where she found her mom cooking some blood stew. All it was beef, and lots and lots of blood, throw in a few herbs and thats blood stew. That was different, Mom usually cooks that when there company. Mom sighed as she peered up at the calander and looked at the date. Val whinced.

It was November 21st...Dad's birthday.

Val walked over and placed a gloved hand on her mothers and smiled, Mom smiled a little bit before she contuned cooking. Suddenly a loud knock and everyone jumped.

Xavier rushed to the door and opened it to reveal a man with blond hair, dazzling eyes and wearing a silk top hat. Val smiled as she ran to the door with a huge little girl grin and hugged the man.

" Great Uncle Otis! It's so good to see you again" Otis gave a small chuckle and held out Val so he could see her.

" My my Valance, last time I saw you, your brothers were 2 and you were 1 and oh my your looking like your mother every day" Val let a small blush paint her cheeks.

" Otis!" The boys rushed out and were awarded with noggies and laughs. Otis smiled at the two twin boys.

" Xavier and Ethan, your looking just like Vlad when he was younger" He russled their hair once more before walking into the kitchen and smiling at Hayley.

" Mrs. Tod how lovely it is to see you again" He smiled as he hugged her closely and kissed her forehead. Hayley giggled as she playfully swatted him with a dishrag.

" Otis are you staying for dinner? I made plently" Otis looked up in thought before he smiled kindly.

" I would love too it looks delicious"

Val set out the plates on the table. A glance outside she saw the outline of Stokerton and frowned. Her own Father couldn't make it home for his own birthday. She set the last plate down when she heard Xavier gasp.

She walked out and saw that Tammy had arrived, she wore a strapless black dress with mauive stokings and black flats. She smiled as she walked in and shut the door on a man behind her.

A tall man with short brown hair and glasses stormed inside of the porch and glared at Tammy. Tammy didn't even awknowledge that he was there, instead she walked by and smiled at Xavier.

He blushed and shrunk his neck up while the man looked at the girl.

" Tammy Alice Poe I forbid you to date that...monster!" Yep, it was Eddie.

Tammy turned around and flashed her father a look.

" Father! His name is Xavier and no he is not a monster now leave me alone" Tammy stormed into the living room before Eddie could say another word.

Eddie started to sweat as he saw Xavier, Ethan, Val and Otis peer at him.

" Y-you...all are monsters..." He stuttered as he began to physically shake. Mom walked out and smiled at Eddie.

" Eddie, hello nice to see you" She flashed a fake smile and watched as Eddie turned bright red and smiled goofily at her.

" Hello...Hayley...long time no see"

Xavier and Ethan began to chuckle and roll their eyes.

Val watched with Otis who both flashed each other an eye.

" Yes like the last time you took a picture of me when I slept at Vlad's house" She snarled as Mom reminced on the time before Vlad and her fight on Elysia and how Eddie took a picture.

Eddie blushed.

" How could you let yourself be tainted by letting these things out of your body? I dare to even think that Vladimir touched you" Eddie whispered to himself.

" Eddie you are insulting my children and I do not like that now please leave" Mom recoiled as her eye browns crossed and her mouth frowned.

Eddie slouched his shoulders and peered a lip upwards.

" And if I don't?" He tested.

Xavier and Ethan laughed and showed a sly fang, together in unison voice they sang out.

" Or else you'll be our dinner"

Eddie scouted out the door without saying good bye to Tammy. Val licked her lips in laughter as everyone was seated at the dining table.

Mom poured the blood stew on everybodys plate and took her seat. Otis then stood at the head and raised a wine glass and began his toast.

" To my nephew Vladimir Tod, though he cannot be here on his birthday we still salate him and hope he comes home soon from the hell in Elysia"

Everyone raised their glasses and clinked together. Val started to sip her bloodwine and then heard the doorbell ring. Mom looked up at Val,

" Val, do you mind getting the door?"

Val nodded and excused herself as she walked to the door and opened it. In front of her stood a tall man in a black suit, with midnight black hair, pale complexion and bright amber eyes. Val stood silent for a minute before she heard a hearty chuckle.

" Has it been that long Valance?"

Val's agape mouth slowly creeped to a smile before she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. He let his arms rub her head.

" Dad...I missed you"

After supper Vlad took the boys out to work on their skills, while Otis, Val and Mom stayed in to clean up the kitchen.

" He sure likes the boys doesn't he?" Otis smiled as he placed the dishes in the dishwasher, only after lesisurly licking the reside of blood stew off of them first, when Mom caught him, he blushed.

" Yes and Ethan and Xavier love him back, Vlad though close to 30 is very energetic and the boys love him for that" Mom replied as she started cleaning up the dining table. Val stayed behind and washed excess dishes in the sink and sighed.

Yes, Dad did love the boys didn't he? She put the dishes one by one on the drying rack and peered out the window occasionally to see Vlad either being tackled by one of her brothers or Vlad chasing them around the yard. Even in sunlight they still loved playing around with their speed and powers.

Otis closed the dishwasher and leaned against the island in the kitchen and drummed his fingers.

" I wonder if the trouble in Elysia has passed over us" He whispered as his eyes solemly closed.

" 'Fraid not, Vlad told me they decided to let him home for a week for a break, apparently he's been in and out of meetings and apparently he's getting very cranky" Mom came back and put her dishrag in the drawer and walked close to Otis who had a sly look on his face.

" Endorfins from you know will help that problem right away" Val's face turned bright red as she knew what they were talking about sex.

She heard it many times from her parents, dispite that she didn't want too. She was raised it was natural and a part of nature but sometimes she wondered, if the noises her father made were nature or not...weird.

She turned around abruptly and tried to smile.

" Please with a capital P do not talk about that around me"

Otis and Mom chuckled and stopped talking for a while.

Vlad walked back in with two panting boys hinged under his arms. He too looked tiredless as he smiled and kissed Mom. Ethan made gag noises while Xavier slapped him in the back of the head for it.

He patted the boys on their backs as they went upstairs to their rooms. Vlad held onto Hayley and snuggled her close, kissing her neck and very dangeriously close to her cleavage, it was Val's turn to gag.

Otis smiled as he unrolled his sleeves and grabbed his tophat.

" It's getting late, I best be off it was nice seeing you guys again"

He gave Vlad a huge hug and patted Val's head and smiled as he kissed Hayley's hand before he grabbed his coat and walked out.

Val smiled shyly as she walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. She ran a tub for herself and washed up and threw on her fuzzy black pajamas. Her room was weird the only way to enter was through the bathroom, she opened the door and found herself in her bright red room and unfitting bright pink bed. She grabbed her laptop and sat on her bed and began talking to Tammy.

Then the noises started.

She rolled her eyes and closed her laptop and crawled under her sheets and closed her ears with a pillow. Before she fell asleep she mummered.

" Welcome back Dad"

Okay, sorry if you guys think i'm a pervert or something but it's just a chapter in the story.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Crypt

" Tell me how in the world you managed to get me out of the house?" Val asked Tammy as she drove them off to Stokerton on a cold chilly night.

" Simple, you sound like crap, you kinda look like crap, just because your father left this morning" Tammy steered off and pulled down a dark street. Val sneered a little, one word about her being pale and she could kiss the throbbing atery in her neck good-bye, maybe she should have ate before she left.

Tammy pulled up to a dark black building and smiled at her friend, she tossed her hair to the side and drummed her hands on her legs. After a while of awkward staring, Tammy opened her eyes.

" Wellllllll?"

Val looked at the dark building and for a minute thought that Tammy dropped her off at a morgue.

" I think your being prejudge against vampires...seriously? a funeral home your humor sucks Tammy"

Tammy laughed aloud before wiping a tear from her eye and calming down her laughing face.

" No no this is The Crypt the place where Jamie hangs out at?" Tammy reminded her while making weird hand gestures as well. Val's face lit up as she looked at the place, Jamie was in there wasn't he? Sexy, hot senstitive slightly emo make me wanna drool goth in this place? Oh ya forget the morgue this was heaven.

Val nearly stepped out of the car before she paused and planted herself back on the seat.

" But...what if I don't fit in?" Val whimpered as she banged her head against the seat.

" Valance, you buy your clothes at Hot Topic that literally screams I'm goth and well don't worry, trust me you'll fit in, I'll pick you up around midnight so make sure you ask for the time, I don't do no second trips" Tammy sounded threating as she pushed her glasses back up, Val smiled and high fived her.

" No worries Tam I'm gonna get me some Nixson"

Tammy smiled.

" Go for it girl"

Val opened the door to the crypt and watched as the staircase loomed down, She held onto the wall as she felt she was going to fall and then found herself sometime later on stable ground. She opened the door and found the place filled to the brim with people, all dressed similar to her.

" Geez everyone looks the same, how am I gonna find Jamie now?" Val then smiled, she was a witch right? She could use magic to guide her. She closed her eyes and contrected and then found Jamie's scent aura she followed it carefully, not wanting to bump into anyone and opened her eyes to see Jamie standing.

He wore a black chocker around his neck and a black muscle t-shirt. Around his arms he adoned a purple and black striped sweater and black skinnies with two rips adjacent to each other on each leg, his belt sagged to the right and his black boots with white buttons. Val looked up and saw his shaggy black hair and his beautiful dark brown eyes, his face was red from the heat that came from the place gave off, not to mention making Val hungier by the minute. She watched as he opened his mouth and saw plastic fangs.

She looked around and saw everyone else wore them, she silently giggled to herself as Tammy was right about her fitting in. As a treat she let her fangs slip out and tried to work up the courage to talk to Jamie. However reality was a bitch and a girl with a long black ponytail and a black arm band tattoo came over and smiled at Jamie. He blushed and they began to sway in what was dancing.

Val felt her heart shatter in two.

She walked over and sat down a couch where anyother girl with two much powder on looked at her. Her hair was black with bright red streaks and she wore a gothic vampireish dress. She smiled at Val but didn't say anything else.

Val sighed and dug out her cellphone, no point staying her if Jamie was with another girl and what a way to bring her spirits down. Val dialed Tammy's cell and put the phone to her ear, however she watched as that girl walked away from Jamie and how Jamie looked very sad. She waltzed past Val and watched as the girl gave her a stare then a smirk and walked to a back exit.

Val peered over to Jamie who was slowly walking towards another back exit. Val saw this as a chance ( of coarse) and jumped up and nearly used her speed but stopped herself and stood at the exit. She pushed the blue door aside and watched as she was in an alley way. She saw Jamie sitting between the dumpster ands growled to herself, He was waaaayyy to hot to be next to one of those. Swallowing her fears she walked towards him.

" Jamie?" She felt her voice drow surprisingly dry as his eyes peered up at her, she was even more suprised to see he was crying.

" What do you want?" His voice broke as he quickly wiped his eyes and stood up looking angry.

" I don't want my heart broken again" Val bit her lip and hesitated the fact to touch his shoulder, but he was walking away and she briskly touched him.

" Jamie listen, I dunno what happened but I promise you I won't ever hurt you" Jamie turned around and looked down at the ground at his boots, he kicked a lowly rock and peered back up.

" Thats what Lilith said when I met her last week, she was beautiful, perfect understood me" He peered up at Val, " What about you, I hardly know you all I know is that you hang with Tammy and your slightly rich"

Well Dad being the president of Elysia, they did get a lot of money.

She bit her lip and showed her fangs and smiled.

" I understand, you love the guitar, you believe your soul is complete when you look up at the stars at night and they twinkle at you, you love poetry" Val smiled as she watched Jamie peer up and seemed to lighten up a little at him, he blushed which Val found absoleutly adorable.

Jamie pulled her into a hug and nuzzled her neck, Val blushed and felt hot like a rocket as Jamie whispered in her ear.

" I knew you were the one anyways, first time I met you I had a feeling you would be my girl" He pulled back and smiled, " Now I see, you are the one who understands me no problem"

He placed a hand underneath Val's chin and titled her head as he leaned in and gave her, her first kiss.

Val's head swam, was this a dream? No, no it wasn't this was better than any dream, she finally got her crush to see her and what made her really weak in the knees was that he had one on her two.

He pulled back and smiled.

" You want me to walk with you home?" He asked as he placed a skull wristband hand towards Val.

Val shook her head.

" I love on the outskirts of Bathory, thats a far walk from here" Jamie smiled and stood close to her.

" Doesn't matter to me, I would walk with you anywheres" And with that there hands intwined and they started their walk.

Behind them however, Lillith smirked and appeared from behind the dumpster and placed a hand in her camoflague pants. She sure had a lot to discuss with Vlas tonight.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Homecoming

" Welcome back Sir" Vlas pressed his tongue and prayed he didn't sound bitter about his "boss" coming back from his vacation. Vlad simply nodded as he placed his book case down and sat in his chair. He overlooked notes that Vlas had written for him and sighed.

" These meetings are out of hand, have they a new arrival now? A new vampire has arrisen and feeding vigriously..." His voice drowned on as Vlas have a quick snare, he'd have to talk to Lilith about her constant feedings.

A door opened and the secretarity from the lobby had arisen up and pushed her glasses up.

" Excuse me , Em has requested a conversation with you" Vlad nodded and stood up and began to walk away, closing the door and leaving him alone.

He saw a flash of darkness bellow behind the curtains and he sighed in aggiation, in a sharp tone he spoke.

" Lillith..."

She appeared and knew what she was being scolded about.

" I know sugar, I'll control myself, however this place is filled with obeise, fat and full of gluttony blood I can't contain myself" Vlas chuckled a little to himself before becoming serious again.

" How have you tracked my beaut?" Vlas turned to her and crossed his arms.

" She was last seen two days ago at The Crypt, I have attented that place for the past two weeks since scowering her mind, she was fond of this Jamie Nixson character, I made him attracted to me and found she grew jealous immedaltily, so I let him go and whaddya know they hitch together like bread and butter"

Vlas raised an eyebrow.

" And I care why?"

Lillith laughed an eerie cold laugh,

" Hostage ring a bell? We get those two attacted and take him when she lest expects it, then when she arrives we can off her"

" I like your plan however do take in mind we are defeating a witch, vampire hybrid, she possesses powers great than all of Elysia combined"

" I know, however she doesn't seem aware of her powers sugar, trust me she's just a typical, hormonal teenager" Lillith placed her hands in her cargo pockets and leaned against the wall.

Vlas smiled hugely and chuckled to himself.

" Good, get her when she leasts expects it and when she's unaware" He smiled and began to walk towards Vlad's desk, he sharply turned towards her and saw she still waited.

" You may leave"

She smirked and walked closer to him,

" My efforts will not go unrewarded you know" She purred out.

" I understand," Vlas turned to face her and watched as she grew increasingly close to him, " What is it you would like"

Lillith smiled and unhooked his tie and took the silk and began to wrap it around her hand and pull it outwards, his popped collar came undone and showed his milky white collar bone, she traced it with her hand and undid two buttons and watched as his body became more exposed. He stopped her by firmly grabbing her hand and smirking.

" I get your point, alright I'll give you what you want if you give me mine"

Lillith smiled and stepped away.

" I won't fail you sugar" Swiftly she walked away.

Vlas smirked at her motives as he pulled out the presidents file and once again gazed upon D'Ablo's file. He frowned and touched the black and white pixalated picture of him and smiled reassurgnily.

" Don't worry Father, your plan will be fullfilled"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Inevitable Bonds

It was just like any normal day, the sun would be shinning and she would be scowering around to find her sunblock, only to find it half shriveled up because of her brothers taking huge globs of it to protect themselves. She took a little and began her way towards the school, not before forgetting her lunch.

The walk down the hill was pretty lonely, Tammy had decided to start picking up Xavier and not taking her with them, Val was postitive they would be making out in the parking lot before classes, maybe thats why Xavier had been so happy lately and even Tammy, though she was happy for her she didn't apprecrite that she had been pretty much abandoned by her.

Val shook a blond strand from her face and contunied down when she saw the High School, first class Human Biology at least Jamie was in her class, with the thought of that she smiled brightly and found herself begining to run to school.

However, she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her, watching her closely.

Val stopped, gripped her backpack and turned towards the wooded area, well the last of it and peered closely. She used her Witch Vision and found a hologram of the girl she saw with Jamie that night at The Crypt, however something was different about her. As Val peered closer to the hologram she notcied the girl had fangs. Val jumped back as the vision ended and turned to walk back to school.

She had a vampire following her? An Elysian Vampire too not doubt about that, she could smell the musty carpets and leather upholestry, It became clear to Val, someone was after her. She best be on guard.

Val reached the school and found the music room, she used to swoon and hide here when she was younger as Jamie would play cords on his guitar, and she wasn't the only one who stopped by either. A whole crowd of girls with blushes stood by the music rooms doors and watched as Jamie played a more cheerful tune than what he used to. Val blushed and bit her lip as she entered dispite the girls trying to pull her back.

" Hey Jamie" Val waved cheerful as she swung her backpack off her shoulders and onto the floor. She took a seat beside him and watched as he smiled brightly and squeezed her shoulder. She giggled and saw the girls watched in awe at her being touched by the Almighty Jamie Nixson. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips.

" I missed you, you know that? I spent my whole weekend night thinking about you and your beautious eyes" Val grew hotter under the collar at every word. She chuckled nervousily and scratched her head.

" Me too, umm Jamie can I ask you something?" Val recalled the raven hair girl at The Crypt and how she was in the woods watching her. She cleared her throat and hoped this wouldn't hurt him in anyways.

" So about this Lillith girl, what was she like?" Jamie's brow tightened a little bit before he bit his lips and what appeared to be crying, he sighed loudly and placed his guitar in it's case before turning towards Val.

" Just some girl who said she loved everything I did...It was a lie" Jamie's eyes looked full of hurt as he looked up at Val. Her heart melted as she knew she hurt him, however if she was a vampire agent they'd both need protection and answers.

" Why?"

" Oh well I was just curious, I figured she was more your type is all" Val replied and watched as Jamie pulled her into a tight hug and held her, his lips pursed against her ears as he whispered.

" No...your the one I want, the one that's beautiful, the one that never will lie to me"

Val begin to shrink, _ I'm lying about Lillith to get information from you..._Val smiled and watched as they gave one final kiss before they walked together to Human Bio.

Mr. Egert was always eager as usual to get onto teaching. Todays lesson was about the Brain and it's major functions. Val took her notes down and watched as the clock ticked by, before she knew it, it had became break and then second period- Health.

Health was the same smut that Val's parents had preached her about eversince she was in the womb. Not to smoke, Not to do drugs, Not to have sex until she was good and ready, as she walked in she was surprised to see that no teacher was present. She took her seat and pulled out human diagrams of organs, she blushed and began thoughts that she hoped her father wouldn't see. She blushed as she closed her book and pushed it away. Suddenly a teacher she hadn't expected to see had walked in.

" Good morning students, I'm Mr. Otis you can call me by my first or last name since it the same, Now you guys are Health 10 section 2? Ok..we'll lets get started" Val smiled to herself as she copied down his notes and saw how uncomfortable Otis was talking about...er...things. The bell rang and the class began to walk out.

Val walked over to Otis and smiled.

" Hey Uncle Otis, ummm I have a question"

Otis smiled and listened to Val explain about the vampire she saw scouting the woods.

" I see, I'll tell Vlad in the meantime you should be careful, after all you are a strong vampire" Otis reminded her. She nodded.

" Thanks Otis see ya around" Val walked down towards the cafeteria where she saw Tammy sitting with Xavier at their table, Val causally joined them. She took out her bloodstew and ate it and turned to face them.

" Hey guys whats up?"

Xavier looked and smiled, Tammy was bundled under his arm and smiling.

" Nothing sis you?"

" Classes 'bout it" Val responded as something seemed off about the both of them.

Xavier stood up and looked at Tammy.

" Are we going to?..." He seemed to motion with his eyes to leave.

" McDonalds? Defiantly" Tammy's voice seemed jumpy as she nearly sprung up and followed Xavier out.

Val looked confused but rolled her eyes and ate in peace. Suddenly a hand squeezed her shoulder and she smiled grateful that she wasn't alone.

" Jamie hey whats up?" Val smiled as Jamie took a seat beside her, His hair was sweeped again and his chocolate brown eyes looked at her and smiled.

" Nothing much just got out of Music...next class is Health" Val smiled as she thought of Otis. Jamie looked worried for a minute.

" You seem kinda down wanna talk about it?"

" Well...It's just my friend Tammy is going out with my brother Xavier, and they don't really talk to me anymore they just leave" Jamie placed a hand on Val's back and rubbed it.

" It'll be fine, there in love and usually when your in love theres only one person you wanna be with" She blushed, same goes for her and him.

" Ya, I guess your right..But I have a feeling..." Val's eyes narrowed as she looked out at the parking lot and saw Tammy's car was gone.

" Tell ya what, how about you and me go to the movies tonight? I'll let you pick what you want, pay for tickets and food k?" Val smiled she hadn't been to the movies since she was 8 and her Mom took her for her birthday. Val nodded and watched as Jamie kissed her again. She blushed as she saw Jamie's fangroup scowl at the whole thing, however inside she was laughing her ass off.

Afterschool was different, Tammy actually let Val ride with her home, she sat in the back as Xavier and Tammy took front. Val secretly wondered why but when they dropped at home, Tammy stopped her by lightly tapping her shoulder.

" Umm Val, I wanna talk with you" They both waited til Xavier was out of the car and in the house.

Tammy frowned and bit her lip.

" Forgive me Val..."

" Wha? For what?" Val asked confused.

" For not speaking to you and for well..." She blushed and then began.

" The reason why I haven't been driving you to school or hanging at lunch's is...well...me and your brother..."

Val's eyes widened and she almost puked at it, her brother and Tammy...doing...it?

" why?" Val got sick of thinking she was the one to sit in the backseat.

" Well my father won't let him in the house, and either would your mom so we figured the only time we'd get privacy was...in the car"

" My God Tammy...your gutsy I mean arn't you worried about getting caught?" Val asked. Tammy nodded.

" Well I usually take the car and park it by the dumpster and then we both get in the backseat and..." Tammy stopped when she saw Val start to cover her ears. Tammy blushed,

" I'm sorry"

Val looked up and placed a reassurring hand on Tammy's.

" It's ok, I'm not mad just surprised"

Tammy smiled and wiped some tears from her eyes.

" Thanks Val"

Val smiled and nodded and walked out and into the house.

Her mom was making spaghetti and her brothers were fighting over the Xbox as usual. She smiled as she went upstairs and began to pick clothes for the date, when once again she had the feeling of someone watching her.

She turned around to see Lillith standing outside of her window.

" Just wait Sugar, what's yours is mine..."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Date night

Val was edgy the whole night, and just not the fact that she was going to see a movie with the one and only Jamie, but the fact that an Elysian vampire was out for her blood. She fiddled in the backseat of Jamie's brothers car as she prayed he wouldn't notice.

The movies was showing an all night horror film fest and one thing Val loved was the sound of blood squishing on the screen, not that it helped her thirst in any ways and the smell of sweat and adrenalie through the air in the theatre was anything but intoxicating, she prefered a romantic movie just to be safe. So they picked a crappy low rated movie about a forbidden romance, story of her life more or less.

Val and Jamie stepped out and embraced hands as they walked into the lobby. Val sat on a bench as she watched Jamie pay for two tickets, out of the corner of her eye she saw that girl, dressed as a janitor and coyly smiling as she dissapeared without a moments trace. Val's heart sped up as she neveriously looked around for the girl only to be startled by Jamie who brought popcorn.

" Val? Are you ok? you seem edgy" Val's eyes melted into his and her breathing halted for a moment before picking up a steady momentem, she sighed reassuringly before standing up and placing a gloved hand in his, she loved how their goth nature ran hand in hand. Together they walked into the theatre and took their seats.

An hour into the movie, Val got edgy again as she keep seeing the back of that womans head. Her witch vision went skywire and her throat began to bob with the promise of arising bile buildup.

" Jamie...I. gotta go to the washroom" Jamie nodded as Val immedatily ran towards the closest restroom and splashed cold water on her face, as she peered up at the mirror her reflection turned into her face with a mischevious snarl.

Val watched as her face grew with hatred and with no thought or hesitation she threw her hand out and grasped the mirror with unhuman force and smashed the mirror into a thousand shards. As soon as she heard the pattering of concerned feet from one of the stalls she dashed out.

She wasn't safe, Jamie wasn't safe she had to run, run away from here. Val started to descend towards the theatre when she once again saw the girl following her towards the doors. Val looked and began to feel trapped as she ran towards the exit of the theatre she nearly collapsed onto the concrete and watched as people looked at her with confusion.

She couldn't breathe or think the only thing that mattered was getting out of there, as she ran towards the one place that she could call a safe house, she paused and thought of Jamie, and how she left him alone wondering where she had taken off to, the normal standard of going to the washroom had passed even for umm..hehehe. She started back causally and walked back into the theatre and beside Jamie, she smiled for a minute only to realise she spent the whole movie trying to escape, it wasnt long before the credits rolled.

" Where were you, I was worried sick" Jamie worried asked as Val confused as to what had happened, she blushed and reassured him everything was fine and that she got really lost. Jamie laughed as they stepped out and waited for his brother.

The comforting sight of the Jeep brought a little bit of calmness inside of Val, she smiled brighter as she sat in the backseat with Jamie and began to dose off.

Val awoke in an unfamilar bedroom.

" Hey sleepy head" Jamie joked around as he walked over and petted Val's head making her blush.

" Why am I in your house?" Val asked confused as she watched Jamie smile reassuringly, dispite the fact he was only in his boxers.

Val blushed brightly as she leaned up and felt the comfort erupt from his kiss.

" You fell asleep and my house was closer, hope you don't mind"

Val's eyes flashed with something that she never felt before.

" As long as you don't mind this" Val snarled coyly as she thumbed his belt holes in his pants and pulled him closer.

Jamie blushed lightly and slowly the descended under the sheets and came up at dawn.

**I apoliogize for the delay, I have been busy with school, work and driving that I haven't been updating as much as I used to, so to some sorry if this sucks and isnt what you were hoping for and too others I may be rusty as I'm just getting used to the characters and story again.**

**Once again I'm sorry**

**1995penguin**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Moves

Val stumbled downwards towards school on the Monday morning, her dreams haven't gave her much comfort as she saw that girl always trying to strangle her or behead her in the most twisted ways it made serial killers look friendly. Val sighed as she adjusted the backpack on her shoulders and came down the hill towards the school.

While keeping an uneasy eye on the woods she hoped to see who this vampire huntress was in order to hopefully bribe her into telling her what she wanted with herself. Instead today was unusually quiet but the silence soon faltered as the crowd of the schoolkids erupted.

Val had forgotten that today was Spirit day and that classes were going to be short, good for her however she did have a test first period in Health. She blushed as she remembered what it was on, sex, drugs and rock and roll more or less. Maybe having it with Jamie was more than a conicende after all she did learn of many things, what was she saying? She was going to be killed if her father or mother found out. But on the plus side at least she was more relaxed and so was Jamie, his words were full of excitement the whole time and all he kept asking was when they could do it again.

" Hey Val whats up girl?" Tammy drove past her and parked in the space beside her, Val nearly jumped as she turned to see Tammy smiling as Xavier was in the seat beside her. Great, if she told Tam about what happened Xavier would hear and frantically be on Big brother patrol the whole time.

" What's the matter your face is all red" Val blushed more as she kept thinking about her and Jamie, naked..ummm...

" Nothing's wrong at all Tammy" Val directed her gaze towards Xavier and bit her lip.

" Xavier has dad heard anything from Elysia yet? I think I should have a word with him"

Xavier sadly shook his head and placed his hand on the side of the car.

" No, Dads still over there and I haven't heard any word yet, why is something bothering you?"

" No, it's just..nothing I'll tell you later" Val walked towards the entrance when she heard the bell, she sighed to herself no point in getting Xavier all worked up over nothing, they were after her not them and she knew why as well, there should be no half vampire half witch lurking around.

As she deciended into the school, the uneasy feeling settled once again in her stomach.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vlad had been in his morning meeting nearly until noon which gave time for Vlas to do a little undercover research, however he found the same old thing, just pieces of useless information that would get him nowhere. He sighed as he heard the whisk of the curtains and saw Lillith appear from behind it.

" You seem stressed sug, what's on your mind..?"

" You damn well whats on my mind Lillith, you're suppossed to be out and tracking that thing instead you come here and try to seduce me.." Vlas ran his hands through his hair as he hated to admit it was working a little bit.

" I know you want revenge for the death of your father, but look at you you're a rambling mess sug, here I can help"

She walked over and massaged his shoulders and before long Vlas sunk into the feeling of his muscles beginning to loosen, Lillith smiled and gently nipped him on his ear, Vlas gasped and he smirked as he through all the items off Vlad's desk as some began to smash, for once he didn't care.

" Sug?" Lillith asked with questioning in her voice.

" Come on, before he shows up" Vlas answered with a smirk.

**teehee I'm bad, anyways I hope you guys like it**

**1995penguin.**


End file.
